This invention relates to a baton, especially to a combined flashlight and whistle baton which comprises an illuminated transparent telescopic cylinder and a sounder to provide lighting and sounding.
Conventional batons, such as the type generally used by policemen, utilize a bulb installed in a transparent cylinder so as to make the baton visible in the night. But since this construction does not incude any type of whistle or sounder,it is very inconvenient for a policeman to whistle a sounder once an appropriate situation occurs.
Therefore, this invention is intended to provide a baton which includes the functions of both a flashlight and a sounding device, and comprises a telescopic cylinder so that the length of the baton can be shortened for convenience in carrying same. Further, the handle portion of this invention can be detached for use as an ordinarily flashlight to provide an additional function of the baton.